O
by kaybella
Summary: Rated M to be safe...


Undone:A Fic to Satisfy Your Inner Saucy Wench

It had started like any other evening in the life of the Hogwarts Head Girl. Studying, Dinner, more Studying, so on and so forth. Until patrols. That's were things were awry. O, so horribly awry.

She always visited him before patrols. She could do that and not get in trouble, her being head girl and all. It was just what she did; go up to the tower and visit (maybe snog a bit) before she had patrols and after he had practice. He would always be fresh from the showers and smelling like soap. But that day practice must have run over, for when she climbed the stairs to the dorm, she could distinctly hear a faucet turning off. But she dismissed it. O, how she could have avoided the torture that followed (however sweet the aforementioned torture may have been.)

She plowed onward and upon opening the door, saw a most unnerving sight. A bum. One she knew surprisingly well given the evidence, towel clad and in the air. And a voice, exasperatedly bemoaning the whereabouts of his shorts. She tried to back out quietly; she tried not to giggle at her boyfriend's predicament. But she did not try to remember the door creaked when it closed. She failed to in trying to not start giggling. She tripped as she tried to quietly back out of the room.

He snapped up and in the process raised the hands that were holding up the towel. And here she found her undoing. O, how she came undone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later on patrols, she tried desperately to reason with herself. Usually she was quite good at this, forcing herself to make sense of things. But this was no good. How could she make sense of this? How could anyone make sense of this? There was no reason in the way they had stood both staring, in the way he had reacted to her heated gaze, in the way she had reacted to his reaction. There was no sense in the way she had rushed back out with out so much as a word, how unsettled she was now. After all it was really nothing, if should have been nothing. It wasn't as if this had happened to the back in the uneasy, uncomfortable phase of things, or the brand spanking new and tentative phase. It should have been nothing, but it wasn't. If it were nothing, her usually productive mind wouldn't have filled with such _insanedangerousprovocativelovely_ ideas as she stared. If it were nothing she wouldn't have needed to rush out the door wordlessly because of the sudden intense urge to jump on him. If it were nothing she wouldn't have reacted in such a way . If it were nothing she still wouldn't be thinking about it.

It occurred to her that it was a good thing that the two of them no longer patrolled together thanks to her Head Girl-ship. That would have made for an awkward situation. And she dully noted that she would be hard pressed to make sure that there was no trouble in the halls or classrooms, as she would most definitely be contributing to the trouble she usually disapproved of the most. Suddenly that particular type of trouble seemed much more appealing.

Oh yes, very appealing, she thought, whilst felling very hypocritical after having to halt one such display of trouble making. Especially if the partner in crime was one redhead whom had no trouble liking girls who danced madly to Rod Stewart, but had serious issue s with asking them out. O, how wonderful that would be.

But it hadn't happened and she was sadly sure it wouldn't happen for quite sometime. Ad quite a shame that was, as a certain odd something between her stomach and upper thighs seemed to be indicating (and had been for a while now) that anything that might happen would be very well received indeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Upon arriving back at her rooms the head girl felt quite in need of a hot bath. So up through the tower she went to her rooms and bathroom. Slipping into the tub, she couldn't help but fall into her memory, of the early evening once more and the disarming thoughts of the predicament she was in kept resurfacing. Soaking in her bath she was barley cognizant of the fact that her hand was traveling to places it would be best kept away from at this point. By the time she got out, the bubbles were nearly gone and her bushy brown hair was thoroughly soaked in the cold scented water, which she had unwittingly slipped into.

Mentally chiding herself, once more for venturing into such dangerous territory she climbed out of the tub noting the tingle in her lower midsection had not gone away. It really only seemed to have only been fueled more. Now however that tingle seemed to be accompanied by and unsettling throb. Quickly, she dried off using a charm instead of the towels she liked so much. It seemed safer somehow.

Pulling a nightdress on she settled into her bed. It was one of her favorites, satin and rather small but it felt almost sinfully smooth on her skin. After what had happened into past few hours she was feeling especially indulgent. She pulled up the covers and kicked them back off quickly. It was too hot in the room for those. She twisted in her bed attempting to get comfortable, and then it happened. Her wonderful satiny nightdress got caught between her legs and the action sent an insane shiver up her spine. She froze as if she feared that by moving she would be arrested for indecent behavior. Slowly she pulled at he material, trying her hardest not to arouse any more "discomfort" in her person, but in fact this caused the exact opposite effect giving her such and incredible thrill that she curled up for a moment to regain herself. Flipping onto her stomach, she sighed into her pillow. This was nonsense now, totally uncalled for and … just stupid.

She shimmed down in her bed and to her immense surprise received a shock like no other. She reflexively pulled herself back up and felt it again. Cautiously she slid back down, and once more it was there, and again and again. Oh good sweet mike! She felt completely unstoppable now. She felt like she couldn't stop, and she didn't think she could. Her toes curled and her fingers gripped the top of the mattress.

Then she stopped, suddenly, just stopped. Shaking ever so slightly, she tried to catch her breath. That irrepressible throb was back stronger than ever now. However that had occurred, she wasn't sure but it was close. Once she had started she nearly lost control. It wasn't as if she had never… 'Tried It' before but that was different. This was different. In any case, there would be no more. Now she would just sleep. She told herself.

Somewhere in her it seemed that she didn't want to stop though. It wouldn't kill her, would it and there was nothing set in stone that said she couldn't. Unbidden her mind flashed over what happened earlier in his room and later in the bath. She shifted once more her mind made up. Slowly at first she slid down, then back up, down again then up. Over and over, until she could once more feel the burning ache inside of her.

Up and down and up and down spiraling further and further out, hardly noticing the little moans and whimpers that were tumbling from her lips. So this must be what it feels like she thought. There was no stopping her now. She was lost like three sheets to the wind. There was an irresistible rhythm carrying her now. She ignored the slightly sore muscles in her legs, moving up and down until…

O

**nothing to say... just review**


End file.
